


Need Like Oxygen

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen, and some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It was really only a matter of time before Darcy was paired up with Clint. It would be easier, though, because he was her brother-in-law. Right?





	

Working for SHIELD was basically inevitable, she’d spent so much of her life around it. So it was really no surprise that as soon as Darcy had finished her degree, even though it was online, Nick Fury had shown up in London to recruit her. She’d taken about thirty seconds to say yes, and then they’d gone out for kebabs. He bought, of course. She always got a little bit of satisfaction about spending SHIELD’s money.

So really, it was just a matter of time before she was paired up with Clint. Nat did a lot of solo work because she was basically the most badass a single person could actually be, and Darcy’s behind the scenes skills matched up pretty well with Clint’s skills.

Laura had given them both a stern talking to, of course, but there was no question she was more concerned about her little sister. Darcy just hadn’t been doing this as long, and Darcy was her baby sister, and she was actually going to kill Clint if Darcy didn’t make it back okay.

Darcy totally believed her. If Nick didn’t get there first. Maybe they’d tag team him. Not that they’d need to. No, everything was going to be just fine. Totally and completely fine.

Darcy glanced down the street from her seat in an outdoor cafe. “Clint?” She tapped on the screen of her laptop, because she was  _ not _ looking at what she was supposed to be looking at. “Clint!” she hissed. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Um, it’s fine. Things just went a little sideways, that’s all.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, I am  _ so _ telling on you.” She paused. Not getting any sort of response, she continued. “To  _ Nat _ .”

That worked. “I told you, Darce, everything’s fine.” He sounded a little guilty, though.

Darcy squinted at her screen. There was a heads-up display and a video filter on it to make it like it was some sort of video game or something, but no, she was actually watching Clint moving through what looked like some sort of tunnel. “Yeah. Where are you?”

“Just about…” A pause. “Underneath you.”

No, that definitely wasn’t in the plan. “You need me to move, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Another pause. “Any chance you can get down to where I am?”

“I hate you,” she told him without much venom. She tapped a few buttons on her keyboard, pulling up the layout of the tunnels he was currently walking through. She had a lot of four-letter words for SHIELD, but their surveillance work was awesome. “Yeah, hang on.” She twisted her head around, trying to find the surface-level features that matched what she was seeing underground. “Okay. Take your next left. There’s a hatch about twenty feet down there. You’ll have to help me down.”

“Sure, yeah. Of course.”

Rolling her eyes, she pushed her chair back and got to her feet. She got her laptop closed up and tucked safely away in its case. She took one last drink from her cup before leaving the little fenced-in area, tossing the drink away in the trash can as she went.

There was an alley that went down between the cafe and the clothing shop beside it. That would have to be where the hatch was, now she had to hope it was accessible.

Down the narrow lane and around the corner, and there it was, right in plain sight. “I’m here.” She tapped the metal circle with the toe of one foot.

“Yeah. I’m looking up, I see sky.” That made sense. There was a little circle in the manhole cover, presumably for ease of pulling it up, out of the way.

“Okay.” She rested her hands on her hips. “Put all those pretty muscles you brag about to use and push that thing up.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, yeah.”

The thing shook for a second, trembling as he pushed up on it. It slid to the side with a metallic scraping sound, and she saw Clint standing at the bottom, staring up at her. There was a ladder, which was nice. It wasn’t like this would be freefall.

She took her laptop case off her shoulder and handed it down to him. He took it and set it on the ground, resting against his leg. Now it was her turn. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then started to make her way down the ladder. The rickety, slippery ladder.

“If I die doing this, I want on my headstone that it was your fault.”

He chuckled again. His hands came up to her waist to steady her as she came down the last little bit. “I thought you wanted to be a tree.”

“The plaque, then, commemorating my spot in the garden. Laura knows, it’s going right in front of your front door so you’ll have to see it every time you go outside.” At last her feet touched solid ground, and a line of tension eased from her shoulders.

“See, you made it.” He patted her shoulder before going back up the ladder to replace the manhole cover. “So, where to now?”

“Well, fuck, give me a second.” She pulled out her phone and loaded up the app-version of what she’d just been looking at. “Okay, um…” She trailed off, scrolling through the tunnel system. “That way.” She pointed back the way Clint must have come from.

The walked along the tunnel, Clint all spooky quiet and professional. She was used to seeing him be goofy with his kids and be sweet with Laura, but this was a side of him she hardly ever got to see.

She steered them through, partly guided by Clint, who knew where he was going, at least in theory. At last, they came to a door. Darcy pulled out a little window thing from her laptop case and handed it to Clint, who put it on the door. Also a nifty piece of SHIELD tech.

He peered through it for a moment, then handed it back. “Two,” he breathed.

She nodded. She eased her gun out of the holster hidden away under her hoodie and leveled it at the door. This was the part she hated. This was the part she was crappy at.

With one hand, she accessed the local power control and killed the lights. Inside, she could hear them starting to stir, and she tucked her phone away, moving back a little more and settling herself in a balanced stance.

The door flew open, accompanied by a hissing noise, and Clint did that thing he did. Darcy pointedly did not look up as she powered the room back up. “I hate dead bodies. Nick, if you’re listening, next assignment needs 100% less dead bodies, okay?”

He crept into the room and she waited, peering at the door. He needed to clear it before she got there. “Clear!” he announced.

She stepped over the bodies, trying to look at them as little as possible. “I hate dead bodies.”

“But you like computers.” He gestured to the extensive multi-monitor setup on the far wall.

“Yeah. This is what I do.” She hurried over to it and settled down in the chair, eyes scanning over what they had going on.

Her fingers flew across the keyboard. Clint took up a post beside her, leaning back against the desk. He looked like he was lounging casually, but she knew better.

“Flash drive?” She glanced up at him.

He pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to her. She uploaded the information they’d been looking for and handed it back. “I think we’re all set.”

“Okay.” He straightened up and waited for her to get up and grab her laptop case before heading out into the tunnel.

They headed back to their hotel. Walking, of course, because they didn’t want to be all rushing and draw attention, and it wasn’t that far away.

Darcy was starting to feel a little weird by the time they left the tunnel. Hot, and like everything was pressing in on her or something, her perfectly comfortable clothes were irritating against her skin. Fresh air was definitely welcome.

Clint looked over at her, blue eyes lingering, but he didn’t say anything. He  _ kept _ looking over at her, though, as they walked along the street until she looked up at him and snapped, “What?”

He shook his head, but he didn’t stop looking at her.

“Am I all flushed or blotchy or something?” That wouldn’t surprise her, she still felt extra warm, even out here.

“No.”

By the time they got back to the hotel, her limbs were starting to tingle a little bit. Not like they were going numb, but… She couldn’t really explain it. “There’s a pool, right?” she asked as she dropped the laptop on the bed. Maybe a nice swim would help. The idea of cool water running all over her body made her moan.

“We should stay here,” he replied, folding his arms. He was still standing by the door, and he sounded a little more gruff than usual. Maybe he was upset about the whole dead body thing?

“Okay. Then I’m having a shower.” She went to the adjoining bathroom and barely got the door closed before she started shedding her clothes. She moaned again when she was naked, her skin felt so much better without the constricting clothes. Maybe it was just too dusty or something.

She ran the shower until it was the right temperature. Cool, but not cold. She stepped under the spray, tilting her head back and enjoying the feel of the water hitting against her scalp.

The tingling was starting to focus  _ in _ in a very specific way. Maybe it was just a job well done and she wanted to celebrate? This hadn’t ever really happened to her before, but things changed.

She trailed her fingers down the center of her body, the heat of her own touch a sharp contrast to the water raining down on her. Her clit was practically aching to be touched, already slick and swollen. As she settled her fingers over it, eyes tightly shut, she couldn’t help but imagine thicker fingers, longer fingers, blunt-tipped, callus-roughened fingers pushing up deep into her pussy, a muscular arm bunching and moving right in front of her face as Clint-

Darcy froze. Clint? She couldn’t be fantasizing about her brother-in-law. He was strictly off limits. Besides, he was like a brother. Thor. Thor had nice hands, nice arms, a set of abs she wanted to lick down…

But Clint was in the next room. What would happen if he opened the door? Had she locked it? She couldn’t remember. What would happen if he pulled open the shower curtain and got in? He’d hem her in against the cold tile wall, one hand up beside her, the other pushing her legs apart and seeking her wet heat…

Her fingers worked almost feverishly over the sensitive nub, but she forced herself to stop. She took a deep, shaking breath, trying to refocus on anything else. Thor, Captain America, her ex, even Nick… But her mind kept coming back to Clint’s blue eyes, the veins standing out in his arm as he fucked up into her.

She moaned as she knelt down on the bottom of the tub, leaning forward so the water beat down over her back. There was no help for it. It was just a fantasy. No one had to know, right? She gave in, imagining Clint’s deft fingers thrusting up into her over and over, twisting to hit just the right spot as his tongue danced against her clit…

Her body tightened up, heat focusing between her legs. Just a little more…

She came with a gasp, her breath catching as the heat flooded out through her. But it wasn’t enough, somehow, the absolutely  _ need _ racing through her had only intensified.

The door opened. “Darcy?” Clint’s voice was low and raspy as it penetrated through the haze that had seemed to settle over her.

“Don’t come in!” She was breathy enough to put Marilyn to shame. “Something’s… wrong.” God, his voice. She needed him to keep talking as she worked over her clit.

“I knocked, but you didn’t answer. Are you…” He paused, and she swore she heard him swallow. She could see it in her mind, the bob of his Adam’s apple, the red of his tongue as he licked his lips. “Are you okay?”

“No,” came out as a long moan. As long as he stayed over by the door she’d be fine.  _ And kept talking _ .

“I think there was something in there. In the room. Are you having a physical reaction?”

“Oh god,” Darcy whimpered. The way he said  _ physical _ was positively obscene. She was getting close again, she could feel the heat pulling tight deep in her body.

“Just stay there.” She wasn’t sure if he was talking to her or to himself, and it didn’t really matter. “Just stay put, it’ll be okay.”

“Oh, fuck,” she mouthed, her breath catching as another orgasm rolled through her.

She must have made some kind of noise or something, because she heard a very strained, “Darcy? Did you just come?”

“Oh god.” She nodded, not that he’d be able to see her. “It didn’t help. I feel like I’m burning, like I need… I need…”

“Someone will be here soon.” He sounded closed than he was, like he’d come further into the bathroom.

It couldn’t hurt to look at him, right? Just to check on him, make sure he was okay. He didn’t sound okay.

With one hand still buried between her legs she straightened up and shuffled forward. She pulled back the shower curtain and looked at him.

He was standing there with his shirt off, belt undone and fly open, his hand moving over his flushed, swollen cock. He looked achingly hard.

Her eyes moved up until their gazes met. She knew she could make him feel better. She could douse the fire she knew was raging inside him in her mouth, in her cunt. A little squeak slipped out at that thought, at the imagined feeling of his thick cock filling her, pushing in deep. “Clint-”

“Does the water help?” He was moving towards her again, and she couldn’t help but rise up on her knees, reaching for him.

“No.” She shook her head. “No, you should-” the words  _ join me _ almost fell from her tongue, but she clamped her mouth shut, shaking her head.

“I gotta go. I gotta…” He shook his head too, his blue eyes dark with lust as they dropped down to where she was frantically circling over her clit. “Go.”

Darcy stood up, moving back out of the way so there was room for him to get in. His feet were bare, but he didn’t even bother taking off his pants before he stepped into the shower.

God, he was so tall. His muscles stood out against his arms, his body pulled tight with tension. She had to touch, she had to-

His stomach fluttered as she traced the lines of his abs. Down her finger traveled, down further and further until her hand closed over the base of his cock.

“Darcy.” His voice was low, desperate, full of desire. “Darcy, I need-”

“Please, god, please,” she breathed.

He grabbed her hips, turning her and hoisting her up against the side of the tub. Her legs went around his hips, catching on the back of his belt. His eyes were dark fire, lust burning everything else away.

She couldn’t look at him. She couldn’t look at him knowing what they were doing to her sister. But she  _ couldn’t stop _ . Her eyes fell shut, hands draped behind his neck. “Please, please, please,” she chanted, her voice a broken whisper.

He was just as hot as she was, his skin scalding compared to the cool water of the shower. He shifted against her, positioning himself just right, and then thrust up into her needy cunt.

“Oh god!” she yelled, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he filled her. This was what she needed almost as much as she needed oxygen. “Clint-”

His forehead dropped against the tile beside her head, each short breath harsh so close to her ear. His fingers bit into her hips and the sides of her ass as he drove into her with short, hard thrusts.

Forever, it seemed to last forever. Eventually, though, eventually it was enough. She dropped her hand between them and rubbed over her clit, coming almost right away. She screamed, cut off when Clint’s hand fell heavy over her mouth.

She was distantly aware of the hot pulse of his own release, deep inside her pussy. Reality flooded in, and she let out a soft whimper.

He set her gently down, bracing her as she went down her to knees, her legs not quite up to standing yet. The water was freezing against her back, and she blindly reached back, turning the knobs until it shut off.

The room filled with a deafening silence. She saw him step back from her, and then there was a metallic noise before the shower curtain fell. She threw her hands up, but not in time, it still bumped against her head.

“Sorry,” he said. He sounded miserable.

“It’s okay.” She sounded miserable too, which was fair, considering how she  _ felt _ . Every muscle ached like she’d been hit by a truck. More than that, though, she’d just fucked her sister’s husband. Her sister’s  _ husband _ .

He untangled himself from the shower curtain and got out. A second later he was pushing a fluffy white hotel bath towel at her.

She took it without looking up at him, draping it over her shoulders. “Thanks.” Except… Except she was starting to feel weird again. Her body felt all tingly… “Oh shit.”

“I’ll be out there.” He left, still wearing his wet pants, the door closing securely behind him.

Extraction needed to happen  _ soon _ . And she was never, ever,  _ever_ working with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so ever since I was all, "HEY CLINT SHOULD TOTALLY BE DARCY'S BROTHER-IN-LAW," I've been kicking this around. So I did the thing?


End file.
